Conventional rifles may be used to deliver an electrical discharge device. Typically, the device comprises probes and a power supply that is propelled toward the target in a manner similar in some ways to propelling a bullet. The power supply cannot be reused for further launching of probes toward the target. In another conventional arrangement, an electrical discharge launching device is attached to a conventional rifle. Independent operating procedures are used with each weapon. Rifles employed by today's military frequently have mounted to them a secondary lethal force weapon, for example, a grenade launcher. Such secondary lethal force weapons make it difficult to attach a non-lethal force weapon to the soldier's rifle.
Today's military and police encounter situations where application of both lethal and non-lethal force is desirable. For example, in many of today's “hot-spots” around the world, military units perform crowd control duties involving a crowd that is initially relatively peaceful but then degenerates into a violent and dangerous mob. In such situations, a soldier may need a way to subdue violent elements in the crowd using non-lethal force while retaining a means for applying lethal force in order to further protect himself if the crowd becomes violent and dangerous. In these situations, soldiers typically hold one weapon at a time, the weapon of choice being some sort of lethal force weapon such as a rifle. When confronted with a situation where non-lethal force may be more appropriate, the soldier may not have a non-lethal weapon ready.
Consequently, there is a need to provide non-lethal force weapons simultaneously with lethal force weapons and integrate operation for ready access by a policeman or soldier.